grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsuchida Yume
General Details Voice Theme Music Appearance Yume is short with a slender build and a pale complexion. Her eyes are a bright, unnerving shade of blue, and her light-pinkish hair is often tied up into a ponytail. The usual expression on her face can be described as uninviting, disinterested or intimidating. Her usual attire, which can be described as rather formal; consists of a white, button up, dress shirt, short sleeved and collared, with a neat, black vest worn over the top and a pretty red ribbon tied around the collar. Her white shirt is often worn tidily tucked in to her black skirt with a pair of black, tight fitting, Lycra shorts, which, contradictory to the rest of the outfit, are for the purpose of comfort during combat. The leather holsters for her two, abnormally large handguns are firmly done up around the Lycra shorts and under the skirt. The outfit is completed with a pair of stylish, white dress gloves. Personality Yume is a prudent, stoic and blunt individual who is rarely afraid to speak her mind. Dismissive and unenergetic, she can even be described as somewhat cruel on occasion. Yume is rarely seen excited about something and, even less frequently, says he likes something. Acting only out of self-interest, she can be surmised as a down to business ''and maximum efficiency kind of person, that prefers to focus on the job at hand rather than waste time with idle chat or the like. Her cold personality is coupled with an absence of close friends, which she welcomes, and even prefers, in the form of solitariness. Despite her seemingly individualistic personality, Yume is down-to-earth, realistic and intelligent. She has a softer and even somewhat humorous side, which is complimented by a comical shamelessness for her body. She loves doing her job and doing it well, the latter of which puts her in a great mood. Overdone compliments are the quickest way to make Yume hilariously uncomfortable, leaving some describing her as a Tsundere. '''Social Attitude' * Things that she likes or enjoys are; Reading, Foxes, cleaning/taking apart her guns, and money. * Things that she dislikes are; Being touched, alcohol, smoking, being called Yume by strangers, bats, humming and time-wasting. * Things that make her mad or upset are; '''being outsmarted. '''Quirks * Keeps her hands clean, washing them obsessively * Holds grudges * Shameless * Extremely low alcohol tolerance * Incredibly impatient * Uncomfortable when receiving compliments. Biography Yume was born to the wealthy Tsuchida family of the North Blue, in the city of Barca - the Tsuchida family business was the mass production and transportation of high-quality firearms. As a young girl, Yume had what some might call an easy life. Due to her upper-class style of living, Yume received a high-quality education, and excelled in all areas. With unrestricted access to the library of her family's mansion, reading became a daily activity for her. Despite enjoying having a seemingly endless amount of books available to her, Yume was often confined to the inside of her families mansion at her father's request, who frequently stated that "Outside play, for girls is not.", and would force her to spend her days at study. One object of interest to Yume aside from books, was a fascination with the way things worked, down to the little intricate details - no doubt a result of her family being in the business of firearms. Whether it was a light-bulb or a click pen, she would take things apart to find out what was inside, though this often got her into more trouble than it was worth. The impulse to take things apart took Yume to dismantling and cleaning guns, something that she had easy access to given the family business. This hobby, coupled with a desire to learn, would later result in a wealth of knowledge about the intricate craftsmanship of guns, ammunition and complex electrics & devices. During her youth, Yume's relationship with her father, Tsuchida Hanzo, went through a downward spiral. Large debts and poor business decisions caused her families company to collapse, sending her father into a cycle of abusive behavior and mental instability. Things like beatings and violent outbursts became frequent, leaving both Yume and her mother, Tsuchida Izumi, at the mercy of her father. With each passing day getting worse, Yume's mental and emotional decline began, leaving her with a looming distrust of others and a seemingly distant personality. The decline eventually lead to Yume turning a gun on her father, as he attacked Izumi in a drunken stupor, where he was shot and killed by his own daughter. In a state of crippling depression and helplessness, Izumi turned the same gun on herself and took her own life. From here, at the young age of 9, Yume was adopted by friends of the Tsuchida family in the East Blue, on the island of Dancing Lawn. Here, Yume met a blind, 13 year old girl by the name of Emmile Morrighan, who had also been adopted by the family two years prior to Yume's arrival. While her new family wasn't wealthy, their upper-middle class status meant they had enough money to provide a comfortable living for both Yume and Emmile. Neither Emmile nor Yume had much to do with eachother during the time they lived together, and instead did their own thing. During this time, Yume came into the possession of a rare item, a Devil Fruit, known as the Bara Bara no Mi, where she unknowingly consumed it, having mistaken it for a misshapen eggplant. Ten years on, with Yume now 19, she has since returned to the North Blue, having taken up the role of a bounty hunter with the seemingly sole motive of self-gain. While her reasoning for becoming a bounty hunter is vague and often non-existent, she frequently states that she is too honest to be a pirate, too vicious to be a marine, and too skilled to be anything else. Wandering from town to town in search of opportunities to make money, Yume aims to earn a comfortable living for herself by relentlessly hunting down those with a price on their head. Professions Inventor (Primary Profession): An inventor is someone who specializes in dealing with mechanical objects and interesting devices. They can read and design blueprints, and come up with inventions, special ammunition, explosives, and all sorts of gadgets that can accomplish a plethora of feats, all without using any batter. Inventors can purchase unique inventions, without incurring a substantial price markup, by putting in the legwork themselves. Primary Trait:' Inventors can create techniques that are inventions, gadgets, explosives, and other such things. None of these items have any power source and must work without supplying one. These techniques are only the items themselves and not the use of them Weapon Specialist - Pistols (Secondary Profession): A Weapon Specialist is someone who has devoted some degree of their life to the mastery of a single weapon, such as katanas, small shields, spiked whips, pistols, rifles, slingshots, or anything you can think of. With their chosen weapon, they can be skilled enough that they may almost seem like extensions of their own bodies. '''''This character is highly skilled in using High-Caliber Handguns and can create techniques involving use of that weapon. Traits 'Professional Traits' Brilliant Mind (1 Trait): Creative and with an incredible knack for making all sorts of strange gadgets, these characters are experts at designing things to improve one’s life. These inventors gain bonus Technique Points equal to the amount of 1/2 their will, which can only be used on creation techniques for gadgets, non-explosive ammunition, and other such things. 'General Traits' Devil Fruit User (4 Traits): The player has received the Bara Bara no mi (the Chop Chop fruit) and has had their character eat this fruit. Since this fruit is a rank 3 fruit, this trait costs 3+1 traits. This trait allows this character to create one free Rank 8 technique. This technique signifies the basics of their devil fruit and any technique involving their Devil Fruit must be within that technique tree. Combat Style Tsuchida's approach to combat usually involves thinking things out, and making a plan before acting. Where possible, she avoids combat itself, usually seeking some kind of leverage over an opponent- underhanded or otherwise. When she does find herself in the midst of combat, however, her tactics are straightforward but incredibly deadly. Her usual choice of weapon, being a high-caliber handgun, makes blowing an enemy away from a comfortable distance easy. This, coupled with her plentiful knowledge, and production, of special ammunition, from Magnum rounds to Hollow Points, makes her the kind of ranged fighter that you really don't want pointing their gun at you from 50 yards out.. or from any distance, really. And just in case you were thinking getting close was a good idea, don't blame me when you've got the barrel of a high-caliber handgun pressed to your head. Character Stats Items Hathor '''(Starting): A silver colored, semi-automatic magnum pistol, hand crafted by Tsuchida Yume, made from '''Brass, with a long slide for increased accuracy over an extended range. The weapon is designed to accommodate various kinds of high-caliber ammunition, making it a versatile and destructive weapon. It's standard magazine consists of six .454 Casull Cartridges. The inscription on the side reads "Tsuchida ARM 454 Casull", a reference to the self-titled model name of the firearm. Anubis '''(Starting): A black colored, semi-automatic magnum pistol, hand crafted by Tsuchida Yume, made from '''Brass, with a long slide for increased accuracy over an extended range. The weapon is designed to accommodate various kinds of high-caliber ammunition, making it a versatile and destructive weapon. It's standard magazine consists of six .454 Casull Cartridges. The inscription on the side reads "Jesus Christ is in Heaven Now", a vague reference to a book Tsuchida once read, about vampires and undead Nazi's. Blue Den Den Mushi (1000 Beli): A snail like phone device with a big red button on it's side. Apparently if you push this button in a public place, help will come as fast as possible. Techniques Bara Bara no Mi ''(Rank 8 - Trained): ''The Bara Bara no Mi, or Chop Chop Fruit, is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to be immune to slashing or cutting attacks, and to be able to split their own body apart into pieces and control the said pieces however they wish, mostly by levitating them away from the user's main body, making the user a splitting human''.'' [Cost: ''0 | Style: Devil Fruit Technique | Range: Self''] .500 Magnum Ammunition ''(五百 すばらしい Gohyaku Subarashii)(Rank 10 - Trained):'' Fifty-Caliber Magnum handgun cartridges; bullets with a slightly longer casing, that hold more powder than a "standard" round in the same caliber, producing increased muzzle velocity and increased energy. They're also louder. [Cost: ''10 | Style: Invention | Range: Mid''] 'Gallery' Yume2.jpg Yume3.jpg Yume4.jpg Yume5.jpg Yume6.jpg Yume7.jpg Yume8.jpg Yume9.png Yume10.jpg Yume11.jpg Yume12.jpg Yume13.jpg Category:NPC